Chapter one: the story beggins
by LynnTheAssassin
Summary: Just a little fanfic with my OC and her story
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fan-fiction with my OC so please enjoy!**_

The people in Kanien'keha:ka call her Little cub for her small size but with her older brother and mom she had a more english name.

Lynn Kenway was her name. Her and her brother Connor, and mother Ziio moved to the homestead a few years after her birth. She's now the age of ten years old and is now wanting to know of the father she never meet before. She asks Connor but he can't recall much of him for he was about seven when Haytham left him and his mom. And Ziio doesn't like to talk about him to much.

"Mom can't I just go see him? You have the address where he lives," Lynn cried. "I said no and that's finial now I don't want to hear anymore about this okay?" Ziio said with an anger and sad tone.

"Yes mama."

"Good now why don't you and Connor go to the docks and play with the other kids?" Ziio said a bit softer in tone.

"What! I don't want to go to those smelly docks," Connor complained but the begging from his little sister won him over. "Fine but only for a little while okay?" he said. "Yes sir!" Lynn shouted and ran to the door tugging him behind her. Ziio soon chased after them shouting "Why don't you go see if Achilles wants to go!"

"Sure!" Connor called back trying not to fall over from the bounding sister tugging him. Soon they reached Achilles manner and found him sitting on his porch.

"Well good morning what can this old man do for you?" he said sitting up in his chair.

"We want to know if you wanna come to the docks with us," Lynn said sitting herself down in front of him for a short rest. "Sure, doing something is better for these old bones than just sitting around," the old man said and the group continued their way to the docks.

It was getting late so everyone started for home. "Bye Achilles," Lynn said waving goodbye to te old man. "Hey Connor?"

"Yeah? What's wrong?" he sounded tired but didn't mind talking.

"Do you remember anything of our dad?" her voice was soft almost a whisper like she only wanted him to hear her.

"Nothing much, he always had work to do so I never really saw him to much. And didn't mom say you weren't to talk about this anymore!" he said a little more playful than he was tired.

"Don't tell mom! I just always wanted to be able to call someone my dad and have him pick me up over his shoulders so it's like I could see the world I'm so high!" she yelled starting to run with her arms out in the air like a plane.

"Your so silly sometimes Little Cub," he said running after her with his arms out the same way. The two made it home just in time for a warm welcoming meal. After that Connor was putting Lynn to bed when he said something that made her eyes light up "maybe I could talk mom into letting me and you go stay with dad."

"REALLY!?" she screamed.

"Shhhhhhh! I'll talk to her tonight and you'll see in the morning okay."

"Yes sir!" she shouted in a whisper.

The next morning Lynn tried not to run into the kitchen but she couldn't help herself. She sat at the table with the biggest smile she ever had and waited. The whole meal went by and she got a little worried and kept looking to Connor who avoided eye contact with her. "Your really not going to give up easy are you my little cub?" Ziio said sitting herself back at the table. "If so you might as well go back your clothes and get ready. Connor will be waiting by the gate when your ready to leave." Lynn just looked at her and then looked at Connor who was picking up a bag with all his things in it.

"Really?" she asked not being able to believe what her mom was telling her.

"Yes! Now go before I change my mind but be aware he doesn't know about you or that you and Connor are coming over there."

"Yes mama!" Lynn said running to her room to get her things.

"Don't run in the... oh forget it," she said with a small smile on her face.

_**I hope you like it but if it's bad or things are spelled wrong it's because like I said it's my first and I'm completely nervous about it. And if you want more you'll have to wait and see! **_


	2. Chapter 2

As the two left the Homestead for maybe the first time ever all their friends where there to see them off. "How long do you think it will take to get there?" Lynn had asked as she lightly skipped next to Connor. "I'm not sure, but maybe a day or two," he said. They walked until the sky was crimson red with a touch of orange. "Do you see that? A city, are we that close to his house?" Lynn asked. "No I think mom told me his house was on a hill just off the road somewhere... but not this close to a city, more of the country side that's what we are looking for," Connor replied, "But maybe there's a place we can stay here for the night," he added.

The lady that ran the Green Dragon Inn showed the them to there room and was about to leave, "Oh, excuse me but can you tell me what city we are in?" Lynn asked with a soft voice, clearly she was shy. "Why your in Boston!" the lady boasted, "A city with many and great opportunity's!"

"Oh... thank you," said the shy little girl. With that the lady turned and left the room. "She's weird," Connor let out. "That's not nice Connor," Lynn snapped placing a little smack on his forehead. "Yeah yeah," he said, "now get ready for bed, it's late and we have a long day tomorrow."

"Yes sir," she said with a small yawn and quietly crawled into bed. Slowly her and Connor drifted of into a deep sleep. "Hey, wake up... Lynn wake up," a voice said. "Hmm?" Lynn let out with a sigh and slowly opened her eyes. "I let you sleep in and I got some food but we have to go if we want to make it to his house today," it said. "What?" she moaned. "Oh just wake up!" Connor said pulling her up. "Yes... sir," she yawned as she wobbled after Connor. They walked around Boston until they were both awake and off they went.

"We've been walking for hours! Are we there yet?" Lynn cried out. "You're the one that wanted to do this so stop complaining," Connor said. After a few more hours of walking the two stopped at a white little fence.

"Is... this the place? Does he live Connor?" Lynn asked while softly tugged on his arm. "Yes, it is now all we have to do is knock... you ready?" Connor looked at her with a soft smile but she looked worried. "No lets just go home, back to the Homestead," she said. "No Lynn we came all this way for you! We wont turn back now," he snapped at her. He grasped her arm and tugged her to the front door, "I said no Connor let me go!" she yelled put it was to late he rang the door bell. Lynn was scared so she simply tried to hide herself from the man that would soon answer the door. She peeked from behind him and saw the door open just a bit and she looked at the man. "Yes? What is it- oh hello Connor it's been some time now hasn't it?" said Haytham. "Yeah it has," Connor said softly. That's when Haytham noticed a little girl behind him.

"Dad?"


	3. Chapter 3

Haytham looked at Connor then back at the girl. "Well… why don't you come in," he said. Connor and Haytham talked for a while away from Lynn. She looked in aw at the pictures that hung on the walls. She carefully would touch some and smile and when she found the one of mom and Haytham her smile grew. The others came back and Connor rejoined his small sister. The two left for the up stairs to make themselves comfortable leaving Haytham alone.

Morning came to soon. The bright rays of the sun poured under the blinds in Connor's room making him stir in his bed. He drug himself out of bed and forced himself down to the kitchen. There he found Lynn chowing down on a small pile of pancakes. "Hey there little bear," he said slumping down in the chair next to her. She smiled at him before turning her attention back to her plate.

"Are you hunger?" Haytham asked still at the stove. "Huh, oh yeah," Connor replied. After the two went about in the fields that lay around the house and around the neighbors houses. They sat around making small items that would be made from the tribe they came from. That's until a voice broke the soft laughs they would make if they failed. "So you're the two new faces around huh?"

They turned to see a tall figure against the sun. "The names Heath I live about two houses down from you two," the pair only looked at him. "Do you guys know Mr. Kenway?" Heath asked. "Yeah he's our dad," Connor replied. "O h so old man does have some family! What about your mother?" he asked getting a little nosey. "The Homestead," Lynn said with a small voice turning into the shy girl she was known for. "Home what?" Heath looked puzzled about the word. "It's where we grew up, it's called the Homestead an old man owns the land there," Connor informed the new faced 'friend'. "So your mother is there and your farther here… curse me and my nosey self forget I asked. But how come you look different from Mr. Kenway?" Heath was still puzzled about some things but would know in the future time. "Our mom is from a native tribe and in that case we took on more of her features in stead of the ones an English person would have," Connor explained. "Sounds cool and uh what's that your making there?" Happy to share the neat tricks of the tribe Connor showed their new friend how to make some simple things from a few strands of long grass.

**Late chapter is late please forgive me**


End file.
